Only A Dream
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: UP FOR SALE! Message me if interested.  Percy is murdered. Annabeth thinks he died in a car crash. She tries to move on but how can she when he appears in her dreams and talks to her? As the truth about his death is revealed, things become complicated as she uncovers what happened. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something completely new I'm doing. It's a very serious story and it's going to deal with some darker, more mature topics in later chapters. This is taking me out of my comfort zone, but I'm going to try it and hopefully I'll do a good job on it. And, hopefully, you'll come to enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

"_Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for.__"_

_-Epicurus_

I ran through Central Park. Sweat was pouring off of me, slicking the back of my neck and causing my arms and legs to feel clammy and cold. My face, on the contrary, was burning from the eighty-degree heat overcoming me from the sun's hot rays. My thighs felt like lead and my calves like jelly from all the intense running I was doing. It was hard to stay in shape in New York when food was all around you.

Thankfully, my daily jog was coming to end as soon as I came up around the bend by the main plaza in the center of the park. I huffed as I pushed my legs farther to end my torturous journey sooner rather than later. I felt a burst of relief as my finish line came into view. I was going to make it!

That is, until my right calf decided to suddenly Charlie Horse.

With a surprised yelp, I practically skidded to a stop as I hopped on my left foot, keeping the pressure off my calf. My muscles twitched and contracted. It felt like they were being pulled apart and messily stitched back together. I felt hot tears fill my eyes as I winced and hobbled over to the nearest bench.

"Mother—" I cursed as I plopped on the wooden bench. I leaned down and started messaging my calf. I needed to take the jogging—sprinting, rather—down a bit.

After a few minutes of cursing and stretching my calf, I was able to walk. However, after sitting down immediately after my vigorous run, my muscles had tightened up and now I was sore and barely able to move.

What a great day it's going to be.

I hobbled back through Central Park, down the street, and entered my apartment. I trudged up the stairs as the blast of cold air conditioning hit my face like a ton of bricks. However, this ton of bricks was refreshing. I took in a deep breath as the air dried up my sweaty skin.

I made it to my apartment—Apartment 4C—and stepped inside. I threw my keys into the tray by the door and went into the living room. On the window sill across the apartment was my cat.

It's a strange story, really. One day last summer, it had been really hot out, probably almost a hundred degrees. It was windy, though, so I had opened the window to let some fresh air in. I had gone to the bathroom and when I came back, there was this cat lying on the tile in my kitchen. It scared the living hell out of me, but I didn't really mind. I gave it some water and ever since it's been coming and going here as it pleased.

I opened the window and she jumped into the apartment gratefully. She rubbed my legs with a greeting purr and wrapped her tail around my legs. Then, she slunk off into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and was about to close the window when something below caught my eye.

In front of the apartment was my landlord and some man. They seemed to be arguing intently about something. Worried, I quickly closed the window and hurried down the steps.

Once I arrived outside, I found Mr. Gallo still arguing with the same man.

"Mr. Gallo," I interrupted as the Italian started waving his hands around. I stepped between him and the dark-haired man, surprising both of them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Annabeth!" he exclaimed, his face red. Even though my name was three syllables, he was always able to pronounce it like it had five. "This-ah boy. He is a snitch-ah!"

I raised a brow. "How? What did he do?"

"He claims-ah to be associated with-ah Miss Beauregard."

"Silena?"

He nodded, crossing his arms and sneering at the man behind me. "But-ah I do not believe-ah that Miss Beauregard would-ah associate with-ah the likes of him-ah."

"Hey!" the man exclaimed.

I had to stifle my laughs. Mr. Gallo was Italian, and him being that, he looked after his friends pretty well. I shook my head. "I'll take him up myself, Mr. Gallo. You don't have to worry."

He still held suspicion in his eyes, so I quickly grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him into the building.

Once inside the building, I looked up at the man. My heart stuttered and dropped to my stomach.

The man before me had dark hair that fell slightly into his eyes. His skin was light tan. He was tall, at least six foot, and he was wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts. And his eyes…

I would remember them forever. They would be eternally engraved in my mind's eye.

They were beautiful. They were sea green and deep, full of emotion. I felt myself being dragged towards him as I stared into those eyes. I could feel myself getting pulled closer, like he was beckoning to me.

We stared at each other. He smiled a bit as his brow furrowed slightly. "Have we…met before?"

I slowly shook my head. "No…" I would've remembered those eyes.

"Oh…" He ran a hand through his hair, breaking our eye contact. He cleared his throat and I stepped back a bit, my face heating up with a delicate blush. "Um…I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

He grinned and held his hand out. I smiled, mentally berating myself as I realized I was still in my sweaty jogging outfit. "Annabeth Chase."

I started leading him up the stairs, remembering how Mr. Gallo said he knew Silena. "So…you know Silena?"

"Yeah," he replied with his silky voice. "She's my cousin."

For reasons unknown, that lifted my day. I was afraid he would say boyfriend.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"…Every summer I come down and we spend it together."

Silena had just moved in this past winter, so I wouldn't have known this. In fact, I barely knew her at all.

"Sounds fun," I replied. "So where do you live?"

"Well," he chuckled. "Here in the summer, but all the other days of the year? I travel wherever. I sightsee. I'm like a hitchhiker."

I laughed a bit. We landed on the third floor where Silena's apartment was located. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks."

We fell into an awkward silence. Not a fan of them, I said, "Well…I'm one more up. I'll see you around."

He blinked. "See you…"

I gave him one last look, his eyes burning into mine. Then, I turned and hurried up the steps back to my apartment. I quickly entered my apartment and closed the door with a heavy sigh. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes and listening to my pounding heart.

I heard a meow beside me and found the cat on the table beside the door. I sighed. "Well, Kitty, I'll probably see him throughout the whole summer…"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was so hopeless.

I got into the shower and afterwards changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Just as I exited the bathroom, there was a knock on my door. Brow furrowed, I opened the door.

Pleasantly surprised, I blinked as Percy stood before me, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Look, I know we literally just met, but would you like to go out sometime?"

I blinked. I felt my heart skip a beat. His words finally sunk into my head. I slowly smiled.

"Yeah…I would."

He seemed shocked by my answer. He gaped at me for a second and then grinned. "Great. _Great_. Uh…tomorrow? At eight?"

"Sure."

"Alright." He turned to leave but tripped over his untied shoelace, nearly falling flat on his face. I giggled as his face turned cherry tomato red. "Gah…stupid shoes…" he mumbled as he gave me a small wave and walked down the stairs.

I stared after him for a second, smiling to myself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

From then on, things in my life were great. Percy and I went on our date and everything was going well. For the whole month of May that I knew him, we dated. We seemed perfect for each other. He was the one. I could feel it every time I was with him. My skin would tingle, my heart would stop, and I'm pretty sure I've blushed more in that one month than my whole life. My stomach would drop and I would just get this sensation all over my body that told me this was it. This was the real deal.

By the end of the month, I was in love with him.

He spent some nights with me, each one more amazing than the next. I'd be lying if I said we kept it PG-13. Maybe once or twice that happened, but usually when things got going, well…it was hard to stop.

There was one night that was so special to me. I would never forget about it.

We were in my apartment giving Percy's other home was a floor below with a cousin living there. Anyways, we were lying in my bed. It was about three in the morning. Neither of us could sleep, so we just laid there, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Percy started sitting up. I sat up beside him and stared at him. I gripped the covers to my chest and looked at him, concerned. "Percy? What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and looked up at me with those bright green eyes. I felt my body trembling as he pinned me with his stare. It was soft, yet full of so much emotion it was impossible to pull away.

With a flash of skin, he was on top of me, kissing me roughly and gripping my arms in a grip so tight it almost hurt. Confused yet pleasantly distracted, I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer, gripping his black hair and running my nails down his back. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, his hands loosening their grip and running down my bare chest and stomach.

Just as soon as it started, he pulled back, staring at me. Breathless, I mumbled, "I'm confused."

Percy chuckled and kissed my neck, biting my collarbone and probably leaving marks all over my neck. He stopped and sighed against my skin, tickling me. He rested his head against my chest and it took me a minute to realize he was listening to my heart. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and asked again, "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a long time. I was on the verge of falling asleep when he finally said, "I have something to give you."

I blinked and watched as he sat up. He reached down from the side of the bed and rummaged through his back pack for something. When he came back up, he had a black box.

My breath hitched and my heart rate sped up. "Percy," I started, my voice shaking with fear. "No. It's too soon—"

"Don't worry," Percy interrupted, placing the box in front of me. "It's not an engagement ring. Well, not yet, at least."

Brow furrowed, I opened the box to find an expensive looking ring sitting on the velvet inside the box. It _was_ an engagement ring…

"I'm still confused…" I mumbled.

"It's a promise ring," he clarified. That's when I understood exactly what he was saying.

"I…" he struggled, his brow furrowing as he took my hand. "I love you. It might seem crazy because we've known each other for only a month…but you're the one I want to spend my life with. I can't even bare to think about living without you."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him hard, pouring my emotion into that kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "So, I'm giving you this ring, for when we're ready. I'm promising to stay faithful to you. It won't be a hard promise to keep." He smiled wryly and I took the ring out of the box, examining its silver band and its single diamond placed in the middle of a silver square.

"The thing is…I still have to travel. I feel like…I feel like there's something I have to do. I don't know what, I don't know where, but something."

I looked up at him and saw the steady look of concentration on his face. His brows were tight together. However, they suddenly smoothed out. He stared up at me. "So, when we're ready, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Of course." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. His strong arms wrapped tight around my waist, holding me close. I moved my lips in synch with his, running my hands down his face and to the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt his hand run down my shoulder and to my side, across my bare, flat stomach.

We pulled apart, resting our foreheads against each others. His sweet, hot breath washed over my face, overcoming my senses.

"And you don't even have to wear it as a ring," he smirked. "You can…put it on a chain or something."

I smiled. I pulled back and rummaged through the bedside drawer until I found a silver chain. I looped the ring through it and then clasped it around my neck. I flipped my hair over it and adjusted it. It fell a little below my sternum. I fingered it, smiling softly.

"It's beautiful."

Percy smiled. "Yeah…"

I looked up into his eyes. They were so beautiful, so hypnotizing. How was it that I lived without them? How could I live without them in the winter months when he was gone traveling? It was going to be hell.

I lurched forward, straddling his waist and running my hands through his hair. I hovered over him, staring into his eyes. "Thank you."

I didn't give him a chance to reply. He grabbed my hips roughly as I leaned down and kissed him deeply, pouring all my love, all my gratitude and sorrow from my soul to his. This winter was going to be hard; right now, I needed the comfort.

He leaned back and pulled me down on top of him, pressing me to his bare, muscled chest. He ran his hands down my back and moved his kisses down to my neck. I sighed happily and kissed him again. I pulled back and mumbled, "I love you."

* * *

That was the last night I saw him.

* * *

**So, like I said, different. This is rated M because there will be a lemon or two, there will be mentions of rape, cutting, and murder. Like I said, deals with dark topics. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad chapter. No M content yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

I sighed in content as I sat in the hot water of my bath. It was nice to relax in the bubbles and enjoy the silence and peace. My thoughts were allowed to settle and just be all around sedated. In all actuality, I was getting ready for my date with Percy tonight, but it was always nice to have a moment or two to myself.

I sunk farther under the water. The steaming and bubbly liquid came up to my chin, my knees poking out of the water due to the small tub. Goosebumps rose along my skin from the abrupt change of temperature. I shivered and closed my eyes.

My thoughts started wandering to Percy. In the short month that I've known him, I've come to realize how wonderful he is. How _right_ he is for me. From his black, shaggy hair that falls across his forehead to his sparkling green eyes. My heart stuttered at the thought of them. They are so beautiful, always digging into my soul and allowing me to see his real feelings. They assured me that what he felt for me was true and not just lust or a lie.

I sighed, a small crawling onto my face. I stood up, deciding to get out before turning into a prune. Water dripped down in rivulets from my silky, tan skin. More goosebumps appeared along my thighs and arms. Shudders ran down my spine as I drained the tub and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my closet, picking out a stunning outfit. Tonight, hopefully, was going to be amazing. It always was with Percy.

* * *

"…_This just in: downtown on Third Street, a taxi lost control of the car after swerving to avoid a man running across the street. The taxi crashed into an oncoming moving-truck, totaling the car. The driver of the taxi did not survive the crash, and neither did its single occupant. The other victim has been identified as Percy Jackson, a traveler from Europe. Currently, Third Street is backed up for a few blocks. Travelers are advised to find another route. In other news…"_

* * *

No. No. No.

"Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed, grabbing me in a tight hug as I rushed into the hospital. She was sobbing hysterically.

There were a few other people with her, but I didn't recognize them. I could barely even think. I could barely breathe.

Please, let there be a mistake. Anything but this.

I practically knocked the door over in my haste to get into his room. The doctor had advised me not to go in there, but I didn't listen. I didn't care if it was gory. I needed to see the proof with my own eyes. As soon as I entered, the strong stench of fresh blood hit me like a semi. I almost gagged, feeling some bile rise in my throat. But I pushed it back down and pursued onward, walking fearfully towards the bed.

As soon as I saw the black hair, I knew it was him.

My world crashed.

Things suddenly got silent. I couldn't hear anything: the doctors rushing around, Silena's sobbing, the steady, never-ending sound of a heart not working any longer. It was all silent, like the mute button on the TV had been hit.

My legs felt weak. They wobbled and threatened to give out. I swallowed hard, my breathing uneven and labored. I stepped forward, my legs numb. I gripped the bed railing as I laid eyes on the bloody form that was Percy.

And then it all came rushing down on me.

The sounds came back. The stench. The chaos. It fell on me, smothering me like a fire blanket. Only the fire wasn't going out. The fire was planning to stay, and it was slowly killing me.

Tears blurred my vision, falling down my face rapidly. My body started shaking. The sobs frantically wanted to escape, but they got caught in my throat, impairing me from any type of speech.

I stared at my love, whom I would never speak to again, never hold, never kiss, never see…

The sobs finally escaped. They were loud and obnoxious, and if the situation were any different, I would've been embarrassed. But right now, I didn't give a damn. I let them rip free. They caused my body to shake violently and I almost collapsed. The tears were practically pouring down my face now.

This wasn't happening…He was the love of my life…He promised me…

The promise ring around my neck felt like an anchor now. It felt uncomfortable, like it was pulling down on me. It was like a lead bullet laying against my chest above my heart.

The sobs continued to escape, laying out my pain for everyone to see. My heart was being torn to pieces, stomped on, and then shredded again. I felt a painful tug in my stomach, like I was going to puke any second.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me up and away from Percy.

"No!" I screamed, fighting against the person. I kicked for all I was worth, shoved with all my might. "Let me go! I can't leave him!"

It was futile. The person had pulled me out into the hallway where doctors were still rushing around, always exiting and entering Percy's room. The person finally released me and I scrambled away, leaning against the wall.

I felt Silena's arms come around me, but that was the last thing on my mind. I wrapped my arms tight around myself—some vain attempt to keep myself together—and slid to the ground, the uncontrollable sobs still wracking throughout my body.

* * *

An hour later, the doctors gave up.

"I'm sorry," the head doctor said to us. His scrubs were stained with blood. Percy's blood. "We tried…but…he's not coming back. I'm so sorry."

I sat on the yellow plastic chair in the lobby. The yellow was supposed to comfort people, but it did nothing for me. Tears still fell down my cheeks, but my sobs had subsided.

The floor fell from my feet. I wanted to escape from all of this. I wanted this to be a nightmare and that I would just wake up in a few minutes. But this was too horrible to be anything but reality. I clenched my eyes shut and cried into my hands. In times like these, when you wanted to rip the walls apart and crash everything, the best thing to do, sometimes, was to just cry.

My soul felt like it was being ripped apart, piece by piece, slowly and tortuously. My heart was being torn along with it. I felt helpless and pitiful. I felt lost.

His eyes…

I would never see them again.

I gave a painful cry mixed with my softer sobs. We sat there in the hospital for a long time, so long I lost track of time completely, as our worlds crashed before us.

As my life slowly crumbled and fell to pieces.

* * *

**Nooo! Percy!**

**So how did I do? Pretty emotional. Did I get Annabeth's pain across well enough? If not I'll go back and fix it up a bit. **

**Thanks for reading and review please! :D**

**-Akatsuki Child**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

I sat in Silena's apartment at her table, dressed in a stylish black gown that ended knee length. I sat motionless, watching as Percy's family members and friends sulked and moped around the apartment, making small talk with each other and wiping away the occasional tear. The air was contaminated with sorrow, so much that I wanted to choke.

I looked down at my elegant outfit, but its gracefulness was lost as the situation for it was realized. All the sure signs were there: this was a funeral. I fought against that urge to just break down and let all my pain out for the world to see, but it would be inappropriate, especially right now when I was around his family. They probably didn't even know who I was. Most of them hadn't noticed me, mostly because I hadn't said a word or moved from my spot. However, the other reason they didn't notice me was that they themselves were stuck in a sort of zombie trance.

I sighed as I felt tears come to my eyes. It had only been two days since his death, and I was using any method and all of my will power to keep myself together today. If anything, I was here for Silena. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have come, mostly because I didn't want to have to be around all this pain while trying to deal with my own overwhelming feelings.

Silena was a wreck. Tears were steadily pouring down her face still and she was constantly using a Kleenex to wipe her face. By now, most of her makeup had run off and she was left in her own skin, letting all of her sorrow be visible. I had no choice but to turn away as I felt a clench in my gut.

It just…was unbelievable. A part of me, as previously stated, wanted to rip the room apart and scream and yell and try to make sense of why this was all happening. But the other part, the part that was currently being shown, was an empty, cold shell, trying to helplessly figure out what to do now that my reason for living was taken away so swiftly from under my feet.

"It's funny, isn't it?"

I looked over, slightly shocked, to find one of Percy's family members taking a seat beside me. I eyed him wearily. He had pitch black shaggy hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was definitely related to Percy. I waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"What is?" I replied back just as emotionless as he did.

"This. One minute, you're living life, having fun…and the next, you get a phone call saying that your cousin is dead."

I thought it kind of odd that he was bringing this up to a stranger like me, and so calmly, no less. I studied him more from the corner of my eye. He was staring out at his family members, his dark eyes void of any feelings. His whole body was rigid and his mouth was taut in a frown. His eyebrows pinched together and his jaw was clenched.

"That's life," I said harshly, realizing the wholeness of my own words. It suddenly dawned on me that this _was_ life, and no matter how much I wished and hoped, Percy wasn't coming back.

I deflated, tears stinging my eyes and a burning lump forming in my throat, like a steel knife digging into me. I coughed awkwardly to clear the swell of emotions, but they eagerly came back.

I felt him staring at me and I looked away, trying to ignore his inquisitive gaze. I took a deep breath and blinked back the tears. That inner part of me that was bursting with emotion—the one that was present at the hospital—was starting to break free. I had to rein it in quick.

"I'm Nico, by the way…Nico di Angelo," he finally introduced himself. He didn't offer a handshake or a smile, and that was fine with me.

"Annabeth Chase."

At the mention of my name, his eyes widened before going back to their original size. He sat back in his chair and stared at me with this peculiar look. I found it disturbing, and it only confused me as he continued to stare.

"What?" I asked, truly curious.

"So you're Annabeth…" he restated, giving me a small wry smile—the first smile I'd seen in days—and leaned forward.

"Yes…" I answered slowly. What was he getting at? Why was he looking at me funny?

"Percy talked about you a lot," he answered softly. I found that, even though this was a bit unusual, his voice was soothing, comforting. It was a relief to know that _someone_ was sane around here.

I felt myself melting at the mention of Percy. "He…talked about me?" I asked, truly surprised and curious.

He let out a breath, his body relaxing a fraction. "Yeah. A lot. I'm his cousin, you see, and during the summer he works…worked down at the market with me. However, that month that he worked with me again, he was always chatting about 'Annabeth this, Annabeth that…'" He chuckled a bit, the sound foreign to my ears. He was obviously lost in his memories. "Quite frankly, it was annoying, but he was obviously in love. He was stuck on Cloud Nine."

He pinned his stare on my watery eyes. He looked pleased. "Thank you for giving him that."

It was too much. Tears poured down my eyes and I had to choke back sobs that were about to be exposed to these strangers around me. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand and abruptly stood up. He jumped a bit, alerting everyone to the sudden noise.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, rushing through the apartment and out the door. I flew up the stairs to my floor and practically kicked the door down to get inside my own place. I slammed the door shut, falling to the floor.

As the sun started to set and the coolness of the day started to seep into the room, I sat there on floor, pouring my pain and grief out in the form of tears and sobs.

Why, Percy? Why did you have to go? This couldn't be happening…not after I just found him. This had to be a dream, and any moment I would wake up in his warm, comforting embrace and I could completely forget about everything. But with each passing second I lay on the ground, the reality of it all sunk in.

He's gone. For good.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the pitter-patter of rain against my window. I had fallen asleep on the cold, hard floor. My body was stiff and my muscles ached, itching to be rubbed to ease the soreness. I didn't want to get up. What was the point? There was nothing to get up for. Nothing to motivate me.

But then, of course, there was a knock on the door.

I thought about ignoring it, but then there was another knock and a soft voice said, "Annabeth? Please open up."

It was Silena. She was probably here to comfort me. But I didn't want it. However, I figured I owed it to her to at least let her see me, no doubt she was worried. Slowly, I broke out of my curled up position and used the doorknob to ease myself up, my joints cracking. I opened the door, not only revealing Silena, but Nico de Angelo. He looked guilty.

"Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me. I was so surprised by the gesture that I just stood there. She pulled back, her expression anxious. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged, trying to give off nonchalance. I stared down at my feet, realizing that I was still in my dress and I probably looked like shit with tear streaks on my face and my hair like a rat's nest. But, despite that, I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry," Nico spoke. "I didn't mean to…bring that up like that…"

I licked my lips and closed my eyes. "It's…fine. I, um…I just want to be alone right now."

I glanced up and saw Silena's eyes pool with tears, but she nodded nonetheless. "If you want to talk, you know where I'm at…"

She looked reluctant to go, but nevertheless she turned and slowly walked down the stairs. Nico stared at me for a second before turning to follow her. I sighed and closed the door. I rested my forehead against the door, pushing down the river of emotions trying to break free. I didn't want to deal with them anymore. I was already getting tired of all this grief in me.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself, and turned to look at my empty, silent apartment. The rain continued to fall down in a steady rhythm. I walked over to the window and opened it. A cool breeze ran through the room, rustling my papers and allowing the scent of rain to invade my senses. I shivered and goose bumps rose on my soft skin. My skin became clammy but it didn't bother me.

I left the main area, deciding to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and stripped down to my skin. I stepped under the hot water and allowed it to wash away my sorrow.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but wish that Percy was here. I missed his embrace. I missed his smell and his shaggy hair, his beautiful eyes, his vibrant yet calm personality. I wanted him back here with me. A fresh wave of pain hit me as I remembered all the nights we had spent together in blissful peace, only aware of each other.

My heart felt like it was mercilessly being twisted with a cold, steel knife. Every part of me was falling apart, just barely hanging on by the seams. As I lay in bed, it felt like all of my emotions were threatening to seep out and lose control. It was hard to pull them back in and keep them there, especially since this was the place where Percy and I's most intimate moments happened.

I swallowed back the pain and tears and closed my heavy eyes. Sleep would not come easy tonight. If this was what my life was going to be like now, living with this ache, then I wanted it to end quickly. I don't want to have to live my life everyday with the knowledge and hurt fresh on my mind. I would never get to feel those wonderful emotions that I felt with him. No more of the euphoria, the sheer happiness, to comfort me and enclose me.

That's what it was like being with Percy, and I would never get that feeling again.

I had laid there for quite some time, trying to sort out my thoughts and emotions while waiting for sleep to overcome me. After a while, I started drifting off, but I knew that if I finally got some sleep after restless nights, I would only experience nightmares.

"Annabeth…"

My eyes shot open. I sat up stock straight in my bed, listening for a sound. I swallowed hard, my heart racing and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Quickly, I wrenched the covers back and nearly face-planted it in my haste to get to the living room.

I stood in the cold, dark room, my eyes adjusting to the little light from Manhattan pouring through my window. I stared through the darkness, breathing hard as my mind raced. Slowly, though, my sudden high dwindled down and I felt the sore ache—physically, mentally, and emotionally—settle down on me again.

Gradually, I pattered over to the soft couch and sunk into the cushions. That voice…

It had been Percy's, and it had been clear as a bell.

* * *

**There are a lot of important things in this chapter. One being the appearance of Nico. He'll play a key part in the end. **

**I don't want to say anymore because I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! NOTE: the mature content of this story will be appearing here pretty darn soon. **

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
